Nohealani
by Evangeline Kathrine
Summary: Eve realized at a young age what it felt like to be betrayed. And to be saved. Now with a new life and a new family, she has worked to move on from her past, but she always knew something, or someone, was missing. Then she met Alice Cullen. But has she truly overcome her past? Will she have the courage to let Alice in? And why is it that love is always accompanied by war? Alice/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, as just a heads up, I'd like to tell y'all that I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. I've got the basic premise of this story thought out, but I'm having to make up quite a bit as I go along. I'm not an aspiring author, I just have a story stuck in my head. Oh, one more thing, I'd like reviews for constructive criticism or ideas, but I'm not going to cry and whine if I don't get any. I'm first and foremost doing this for me. I'm not sure about having a beta, or even if I need one in the first place. So if you think so, shoot me a PM.**

**Disclaimer: Let's just say that if I owned Twilight, it would have turned out differently.**

Prologue

She ran.

She ran as fast as she could while stumbling through the woods behind her house. Tree limbs scratched at her face and arms and her knees were skinned from falling down so much. On any other day the soft glow of the moon through the canopy of trees would have comforted her. It was a sight that she had been longing for, that had been kept from her, but tonight she wished it was gone. She had hoped to find a place to hide, but it was too light and the underbrush too thin. Whatever that thing was, it would surely find her. She faintly heard the screams sounding from the white two-story colonial home she had just left behind. _"_Good," she thought "he's getting exactly what he deserves."

They had both been in her room going about their nightly routine when she saw a streak of red come through the window. The blurr stopped in the middle of the room and there suddenly stood a woman with curly red hair and deep burgundy eyes. The woman was staring at him with unveiled fury and let loose an inhuman growl. As he turned around to see what had made the noise, the woman grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the opposite wall in the next second. She looked at him with now hate-filled black eyes before fastening her lips to his neck. That's when the screams had started.

She tripped again, her body slamming into the forest floor. This shouldn't be happening. She should be watching movies, playing games, hosting lemonade stands, having sleepovers, and doing all of the other things she knew typical eleven year old girls did, but instead she was here, running from her own personal hell and the redheaded demon that had invaded it.

After the woman had attacked, she had quickly climbed out the still open window all the while thanking every power above that her bedroom was on the first floor. He had screamed for her. For her help. But she had turned and dropped out of the window without a second thought.

She scrambled to her feet again, the crunch of the dry leaves under her feet sounding too loud in her ears. She ran for a few moments before she realized why. The screams had stopped. She was next.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: All the crazy mess you read in the prologue will be explained throughout the story. Like I mentioned in the last chapter, I'd like reviews for the purpose of constructive criticism or ideas. I have a feeling that by the time this story is finished, it'll have turned into more of a group project than a story written by a single person. Of course I'll give credit to the owners of the ideas that were given and used. As I mentioned on my profile, my name is not Evangeline and the character in this story is not meant to represent me. I've been stewing on this story for a while and named my account with the OC in mind. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**10 Years Later**

Eve POV

Eve walked down the stone hallway at a brisk pace. Today was important, a day that was looked foward to all year by her family and the guard. The normal, dreary decorations had been replaced by crimson tapestries and flora. She had seen crowds of people hoarding the streets outside of her bedroom window wearing red cloaks and waving matching flags. The festivities would continue all day with a parade at noon and fireworks at nine so you had to be early to get the good spots.

"Princess!" Felix, a member of the royal guard, came to a sudden stop in front of her. She hadn't seen him approaching, probably because he was moving down the hall at speeds too fast for her to see, but she had long ago grown used to the random appearances.

Even though she was in a hurry, she couldn't help but stop and smile at the brute of a vampire standing a few feet in front of her. He was, after all, the closest thing to a brother she had ever known, and she loved him dearly, but he knew to keep his distance. Everyone did. There were very few people she let physically near to her.

"Felix, how many times have I told you_ not_ to call me princess?" she answered.

"You're right. I'm very sorry Miss Volturi." He said. His signature mishevious grin lighting his pale face. It was a game they had been playing for years now and it apparently never grew old to him. If she were being honest with herself, she's say that she enjoyed it too, even though she pretended otherwise.

"Call me Eve, Felix. This is the last time I will tell you this." She told him sternly, though her face gave away the humor she found in the situation.

"Right, right. Your uncles have sent me to tell you that they wish for you to meet them in the throne room." This was odd... her uncles should be celebrating in the ball room by this time. It was St. Marcus day after all, and the kings had relinquished command to her in order to enjoy the holiday that honored one of their own. It was to be her test. To see if she could successfully lead the entire Volturi coven for one day. She wasn't too nervous. No one was stupid enough to provoke the Volturi on her uncle's special day. Plus, she had been groomed to rule. She was one of the rumored princesses, their heirs. She, along with her mother and Jane would take over if, god forbid, something ever happened to her uncles. Victoria would take Aro's throne, Jane would take Caius's, and she would take Marcus's. Realistically, they knew this could only happen if an outside power were to attempt to overthrow them, so they were also charged to win their titles back if necessary.

"Okay, tell them I'll be there soon."

"Will do!" he exclaimed. He made the Road Runner _meep meep _sound before disappearing again. Uncle Aro had dubbed the silly vampire the castle's jester, and she thought the playful nickname was very well deserved.

She laughed and continued down the hallway towards the throne room.

Alice POV

Alice slightly tightened her hands on the steering wheel of the borrowed sports car while going around curves that were never meant to be taken at the speed she was going. The Italian countryside was beautiful and calm, but did little to appease the unbridled panic she felt. Bella's heartbeat was loud and fast in her ears, but whether that was because of her driving or their predicament she didn't know. She couldn't believe her brother had done this. Was going to do this. How far was he going to go to escape his destiny? She just hoped she didn't find out today.

Alice couldn't help but feel as though she was driving towards her own death, probably Bella's too, but as stupid as she thought Edward was, he was part of their family. She couldn't turn back and leave him to die. She couldn't do that to Carlisle or Esme... or Jasper. She especially couldn't do that to her best friend.

"How much longer, Alice?" She turned her head to look to the newly tanned face of her human friend. While Edward had been off sulking since their breakup, Bella had picked herself up and grown from the experience. She was now more outgoing and outspoken, though a little shyness still remained. Against Edwards wishes, Alice had been keeping an eye on Bella throughout the months of her absence. She had seen Bella come out of her depression, spend time with her friends, and move to Jacksonville with her mother. She had also seen Bella's future disappear one afternoon. She had immediately left the New England Cullen home and traveled to Jacksonville only to find her friend hosting a guest. A shifter guest. Jacob, Bella's childhood playmate, had wanted to visit Bella at her new residence.

Rosalie had called Edward and informed him of his ex-girfriend's supposed death. Though, if Edward had not freaked out when he called Charlie, everything would have been fine. But no, Mr. Drama Queen had to go all Romeo once he heard Charlie say that Bella no longer lived in Forks. Stupid.

"We will arrive in exactly one hour and fourty-three minutes. That leaves us seven minutes to find and stop Edward from exposing himself at noon."

Bella nodded her head. Alice hadn't wanted her to come with her, but Bella had made a good point. Edward wouldn't calm down until he saw her. Alice never doubted that they loved each other, she had just doubted the type of love they had claimed it to be. Whether Edward liked it or not, a part of him had to know that a romantic relationship between he and the girl would never last. It wasn't meant to be.

So that left them here. Speeding straight towards the city where the largest coven of vampires in the world lived. Towards Volterra.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, guys! I'm sorry for the wait, but the snow days kind of screwed me over. Apparently to offset a student's absence they triple the workload! Yay! Thank y'all for the reviews, follows, and faves. Here's the next chapter! Sorry if there are any mistakes.**

Translations:

Makuahine - Mother

`Anakala - Uncle

Keiki - Child

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Eve POV

Eve walked through the entryway of the throne room while nodding her head to the guard member who had opened the door for her. She may work out every morning, but those doors where made with vampires in mind.

She gave a brief glance around the room. Her uncles were sitting in their respective seats on the raised platform on the opposite side of the room while Jane was standing at the bottom of the curved stairs. It would be just them today. Her mother was still in the US completing her test.

"Evangeline! How are you this morning?" Aro said. He was even more cheerful than usual.

"I'm just fine, 'Anakala. Should I be worried about this meeting?" In truth she was worried. Very worried. They had been planning the execution of this day for weeks. Each "princess" had to go through a test to see if they could perform under pressure. Each of their tests were different and designed with their key weakness in mind. Jane had completed her test a few months ago. The kings had noticed a problem with her disdain for humans. While Jane had no problem with Eve or the other humans working for the Volturi, there was no love lost for the rest of humanity. Their test for her was to send her to be a foster child with a human family for three weeks. The catch was she couldn't kill or torture them.

Eve had to resist the urge to burst out laughing every time she recalled the look on Jane's face when her uncles told her what she had to do. She and Victoria had laughed so long that her face had hurt for days.

"There is no need to worry yet. Victoria will be here soon so we will wait and inform the three of you together," Aro said.

"Makuahine is coming home and she didn't tell me?!" She had missed her mother in the weeks that she had been gone. Victoria's test had a no verbal contact clause, but she had promised to call before she boarded a plane back to Italy. The kings had asked her to befriend and trail a troublesome vampire roaming North America. There whispers amongst the covens of his hazardous kills and egotistical nature. It was only a matter of time before he exposed the supernatural community, but he hadn't broken a law yet. Victoria was to wait until this happened and then dispose of him. Judging by what Aro had told her, it was the perfect test for her mother. She had a wicked temper and this James guy would surely grate on her nerves.

"Vick is going to be so pissed at you, Aro. She wanted it to be a surprise," Jane said smiling gleefully. She loved witnessing Victoria's temper.

"Oh dear, I do hope she isn't too upset..." Aro commented, his dark eyebrows drawing together into a mask of anxiousness. It was honestly hilarious how the three-thousand year old vampire could be scared of the four hundred year old vampire. But then again, Vick just had that effect on people.

"It doesn't matter, I'm just glad she's coming home," Eve said with a sigh. "Anyway, Happy Birthday, Marcus. How old does this one make you now?" She asked with a grin.

"Too old to ponder, my dear," Marcus chuckled. It was no secret that Evangeline was his favorite of the three princesses. Ever since Victoria had brought her to the castle, she and Marcus had shared a bond that she didn't have with the other kings. They had too much in common not to. If the word "father" didn't hold such a negative meaning to her, she would have given him the title long ago.

"Well while we are waiting, why don't you tell us what you have done today." She understood the underlying question behind Caius's words. He wanted to know how her test was going so far.

While Jane had her sadistic hatred and Victoria had her temper, Eve's limitation was more physical than psychological. She was human. She had set her date to be changed on her twenty-fifth birthday, but what if the kings were to be killed within the next three years? How could they expect a human to rule vampires? Eve had suggested that she could be changed earlier if that was the case, but they had dismissed the idea saying that her ideal eternal age was more important. Besides, they didn't want her to be changed out of fear. Why the kings were stressing about having heirs all of the sudden they didn't know. It was the subject of many late night talks between the princesses and the only reason they could come up with was that the kings knew something they didn't, and they weren't willing to share.

"It's been fairly quiet so far. Besides getting the guard ready and in position for the festivities, I haven't really done anything."

"Well I'm afraid that might change soon. All thanks to the stupid boy." Caius snarled.

"Boy?" She and Jane asked in unison.

"Now, now, Caius. We mustn't get carried away," Marcus said, "We'll inform them once they are all here."

"Inform them of what?" A new voice asked. Evangeline turned around to see her redheaded mother standing in the doorway to the throne room. Eve ran towards her and Victoria opened her arms to recieve her daughter. Eve wrapped her arms around the vampire's neck and inhaled the scent that had never failed to comfort her ever since that night in the forest. Mint and coconut. It was an odd combination, but Victoria made it work.

"I've missed you so much, keiki."

"I've missed you too, Mama." The two finally broke apart and looked at each other with matching smiles and tear filled eyes, though only one could shed them.

"Great! Now that you're all here we can get down to business," said Aro.

"Really, brother? I just got home and you're going to start this now?" Aro, Marcus, and Caius had known Victoria and Jane for a long time and had proclaimed the both of them their sisters long before they chose them as their princess.

"I'm afraid it has to be done, Victoria. It may affect Evangeline's test," said Marcus.

Victoria's annoyance vanished and concern took its place. "Very well then, let's get on with it."

Aro sighed and rose from his chair. "We had a visitor late last night who requested an audience. His name is Edward Cullen of the Cullen coven that currently resides in Washington. His creator is a friend of ours so we hosted the audience. I was hoping that he would request to join the guard, his gift would be of good use here-"

"They would never join our guard, Aro! They hate us! They think that we are power hungry barbarians, not the rulers that we are! Even if they did want to join, I would never let them!" Caius hissed.

"Be calm, Caius. I know that they would never join us," said Aro, "Anyway, the boy came to ask us for a favor."

"What was the favor?" Jane asked.

"He wanted death."


End file.
